Hitler
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: Neji dimata Sasuke itu seperti seorang Hitler, dan dia begitu membencinya, tapi kenapa dia jadi...RnR ya...


Hitler...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

Rating:T

Pairing: Neji X Sasuke

Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, Sasuke's POV, shonen-ai fic. Bahasa yang digunakan sesuka Shi Chan.  
Enjoy this story...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Kalian jangan bertengkar terus, nanti bisa jatuh cinta lho...". _

Ck, aku berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Kata-kata Kakashi-sensei masih saja terniang ditelingaku.

"Huuh... Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku suka pada Neji? Dia itu musuh bebuyutanku, aku benci padanya!" aku coba menepis semua pendapat orang-orang disekitarku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya, sudah setahun ini aku bermusuhan dengan Neji Hyuga. Dia sok cool, sok pintar, dan sok paling ganteng sedunia. Meski memiliki wajah seperti malaikat, tapi tetap saja dia terlihat seperti iblis bagiku. Menyebalkan, penganggu, paling sok tau. Dia itu Hitler yang mengganggu kedamaianku. Setiap dia ada didekatku, rasanya hidupku menjadi kacau, aku benci padanya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Temeeee!..." sapa Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya yang memekikan telinga.

"Heeem?" sahutku tak bersemangat.

"Eh eh, udah tau belum, si Neji-,".

Moodku langsung berubah jelek saat nama si Hitler disebut.

"Neji masuk rumah sakit!" lanjut Naruto.

Ntah mengapa mataku langsung melotot mendengarnya, hatiku yang tadinya kesal berubah sumringah. "Serius?".

Naruto mengangguk.

"Syukurlah..." aku mengusap wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Naruto menautkan alis.

"Kapan dia meninggal?".

Plak.

Naruto langsung memukul bibirku dengan buku tulis, "Teme, jangan seperti itu!".

"Kenapa? Gue seneng kalau tuh anak cepat mati!".

Aku cepat-cepat menepis gerakan tangan Naruto yang hendak memukul bibirku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Iya...gue nggak bakal bilang begitu lagi..." kataku sedikit tidak ikhlas. "Emang, dia sakit apa?" tanyaku sok khawatir.

"Dia jatuh dari motor, kayaknya sih lukanya parah," jawab Naruto dengan nada sedih. "Teme, ayo kita jenguk dia!".

"Ogah, kalau lo mau jenguk aja sendiri!" aku menolak keinginannya secara terang-terangan.

"Teme tega! Gitu-gitu juga 'kan musuh lo!".

"Justru karena dia musuh gue, gue jadi ogah. Udah deh, gue sibuk!" aku mendorong-dorong badan Naruto agar segera meninggalkan bangku tempat dudukku.

"Huh, Teme bodoh! Kalau Neji beneran nggak ad-...hmmp" Naruto menutup mulutnya setelah keceplosan. Sedangkan aku, hanya menghela berat setelah melihat pemuda itu berjalan menjauh.

_"Gue nggak mungkin jengukin dia, nggak bakal!"_ tekatku dalam hati.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gue pengen jengukin di- ups!" aku mengaruk-garuk kepalaku saat pemikiran seperti itu muncul dalam otakku.

"Gue kenapa sih? Rasanya, gue jadi rindu ama si Hitler," desahku sambil menjatukan kepala di meja. "Keadaan dia gimana ya? Sakitnya separah apa?".

"Parah banget!".

"Hn?" aku mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar suara Naruto.

"Katanya, dia kena amnesia, kasian bangetkan si Neji,".

"Heem, jangankan inget nama kita, nama orang tuanya aja dia lupa!" balas Kiba, cowok berisik yang lainnya.

Meski aku tidak ikut nimbrung dalam obrolan mereka, aku tetap mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka diam-diam.

"Kira-kira dia bisa sembuh nggak ya?" tanya Kiba pada Shikamaru.

"Mana gue tau, gue bukan dokter!" balas si pemalas Shikamaru.

_"Separah itukah keadaanya?"_ aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Musuh bebuyutanku, amnesia? Apa itu artinya kita tidak akan pernah bisa bertengkar seperti dulu lagi?. Huuh, bagaimana pun juga aku rindu saat-saat bertengkar dengannya?. Meski aku agak kesal padanya, sedikit banyak aku juga rindu dan mengkhawatirnya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Naruto memberitahuku jika Neji kecelakaan. Dan sekarang, aku memutuskan untuk menjenguknya, sekedar untuk mengobati rasa penasaranku saja. Sesampainya disana, aku sambut oleh aroma khas rumah sakit, juga banyak orang-orang sakit tentunya. Setelah bertanya pada resepsionis, aku langsung menuju ke ruangannya.

"Masuk nggak ya?" aku menepuk-nepuk wajahku sesaat setelah aku sampai di depan pintu kamar Neji. Aku ragu untuk masuk ke dalam dan menyapanya. Tidak tau kenapa, aku merasa takut untuk menemui musuhku itu. Setelah beberapa menit berdiri disana, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Dan...

"Hah?" seruku sesaat setelah berada di dalam. "Huh, harusnya gue emang nggak perlu jengukin dia!" umpatku. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal. Saat aku sampai disana, ternyata Neji sedang tidur, sia-sia kunjunganku ini.

"Yah udah deh, gue pulang aja!" aku sempat menaruh keranjang buah yang kubawa di atas lemari kecil sebelum beranjak dan segera meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sempat aku melirik wajah Neji yang masih terlihat pucat, tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat imut saat sedang tidur.

"Huh, tetap saja aku masih marah padanya! Dasar Hitler!".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku datang lagi untuk menemui Neji. Tapi, dia...

"Kenapa tiap gue datang dia selalu tidur..." umpatku frustasi. "Huh!".

Dengan hati dongkol, aku bergegas menuju keluar. Namun, aku mendengar suara orang yang sedang meneriakkan namaku.

"Dobe?".

"Wah wah, diam-diam lo kesini ya?" kata Naruto.

"Huh, kebetulan aja sodara gue lagi dirawat disini," dustaku.

"Ow, gitu ya? Eh, mumpung lagi disini, jengukin Neji aja sekalian," saran Kiba yang berada dalam rombongan kecil itu.

"Enggak! Gue nggak mau!" tolakku sambil menggelembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Eeeh...".

Tiba-tiba Lee dan Naruto menarikku paksa menuju kamar rawat Neji.

"Gue nggak mauuu!".

"Diam Teme! Jangan berisik, kita 'kan lagi ada di rumah sakit!".

"Dobee..." meski mengerang-erang, tetap saja aku tidak bisa lepas dari dua orang itu.

"Huss! Berisik lo, Sas," omel Shikamaru.

"Cih" aku memonyongkan bibir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sudah, masuk sana!" Naruto mendorong tubuhku ke dalam. Lalu...

"Eh, elo siapa?".

_"Suara itu?..."_ Begitu mendengarnya, aku langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang tidak lain adalah milik Neji.

"Ha-hai..." sambil mengumbar senyum yang dipaksakan aku berjalan mendekati Neji. "Ini... bunga buat lo!".

"Ow, makasih! Tapi... Lo siapa?" Neji melihat padaku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Serius lo lupa ama gue?" aku balik bertanya.

"Uuum, pasti elo ini... Sasuke, benarkan?".

Bibirku membulat,_ "Anak-anak bilang dia hilang ingatan 'kan? Kok?"._

"Rambut pantat ayam itu... Naruto bilang kalau ada cowok berambut seperti itu berarti dia adalah Sasuke," Neji menjelaskan.

Walau agak kesal karena menyebutku 'pantat ayam', aku tetap bertahan menahan amarahku.

"Yah, gue Sasuke," kataku sambil duduk disamping ranjangnya.

"Naruto bilang kalau kita berdua dulu sangat akrab, apa itu benar?" tanya Neji dengan tampang yang sangat polos.

Aku melotot saat mendengar pernyataan musuhku itu, "Uum, gimana ya? Sebenarnya... dulu kita ini-".

"Pasti seneng ya bisa punya teman semanis lo?".

Wajahku langsung semerah tomat saat si Hitler berkata seperti itu. Tapi, tetap saja dia itu musuhku, walau aku ingin berbaikan dengannya dan berteman dengan dia, tapi kalau membohonginya begitu, aku jadi tidak tega.

_"Dasar Naruto baka! Kalau ingin membuat kita jadi akrab, setidaknya jangan berbohong,"_ umpatku dalam hati.

"Uum, Neji... Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya yang dikatakan Naruto itu bohong," kataku hati-hati.

Neji memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

_"Cih, kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu..."_ pikirku._ "Huh, membuat SalTing saja!"_.

"Benarkah?".

"Iya... jadi lo ama gue itu, sebenarnya musuhan?...".

Neji diam sejenak, begitu juga aku. "Hahaha, pasti seru bisa bertengkar tiap hari denganmu yang sangat imut itu, apalagi kalau sedang malu,"

Neji tertawa lepas sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Uum, Neji, gimana kalau sekarang kita berteman aja?".

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah memelukku, lalu Neji berkata, "Iya... gue mau...".

Dalam dekapannya yang erat itu, mendadak wajahku yang tampan ini kembali merona karena malu.

"Eh, kenapa kita bisa bermusuhan?" tanya Neji tak lama kemudian.

Repot juga kalau harus menjelaskanya. Tapi...

"Pertama, saat lo masih jadi siswa baru, seenaknya aja lo jambak rambut gue dan ngatain gue 'Tuan pantat ayam' gara-gara rambut gue yang eksotis ini menghalangi pandangan lo ke papan..." kataku dengan tampang kesal.

"Haha, Tuan pantat ayam..." Neji terkikik begitu mendengar ceritaku. Tapi langsung bungkam setelah aku memelototinya.

"Kedua, saat dikantin, lo nggak sengaja nyiram gue pake es jus yang lo beli, gue tau lo nggak sengaja, tapi itu bikin gue malu, Hitler. Lalu, lo juga pernah bikin gue dihukum ama Tsunade sensei gara-gara buku PR gue lo ilangin, dan yang paling gue sebel karena lo dengan entengnya bikin semua tomat yang gue bawa untuk kemping jadi jus, padahal gue kan suka banget ama tomat," kataku dengan nada sedikit merengek-rengek.

"Gue jahat banget ya... Uum, maaf deh tuan pantat ayam," Neji kembali mengelus rambutku dengan manja.

Otomatis aku jadi berdebar-debar karenanya. Dan, kata-kata Kakashi sensei mendadak kembali terniang olehku. "Apa aku benar-benar mulai menyukainya?". "Tapi, itu 'kan nggak boleh terjadi?".

Sreeet

Gyuuut

Ntah kenapa, Neji kembali memelukku. Tentu saja aku tidak sempat mengelak karena tindakan tiba-tibanya.

"Maaf tuan pantat ayam, kalau dulu aku suka menganggumu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah hilang ingatan, jadi, maafkan aku ya!".

"Uum... gi-gimana ya? Elo..terlalu erat meluk gue... itu bikin gue... susah jawab...".

"Ou, hahaha... maaf tuan pantat ayam, eh maksudku Sasuke-chan..." kata Neji dengan tampang innocent.

Setelah puas mencari-cari udara yang sempat hilang, akhirnya aku berkata, "Ya... mulai saat ini, kita teman!" sambil menjulurkan tangan kananku. Dan Neji pun menerima jabatan tanganku. Dan... kembali memelukku. _"Cih, sial, bisa-bisanya Hitler membuat wajahku semerah ini..."_ pikirku. "_Tapi aku suka Hitler yang seperti ini... heeem,"._

Sasuke's POV END

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Fufu, lucu banget ekspresi Sasuke," kata Naruto pada Lee dan yang lain saat mereka mengitip adegan so sweet antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

"Hoho, bener-bener. Malahan, ekting Neji meyakinkan banget lagi," timpal Kiba.

"Dasar Sasuke bodoh, padahal Neji kan cuma pura-pura amnesia?" Lee menahan ketawanya agar tidak terlalu keras.

Sedang Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Fuuuh, kalian tega ama si Sasuke, kalau dia tau pasti kalian habis dihajarnya," ucap Shikamaru.

"Dia nggak bakal tau, kecuali kalau Kiba dan Naruto nggak keceplosan," kata Lee lagi. Setelah puas mentertawakan Sasuke yang sukses mereka bohongi. Keempat orang itupun masuk. Yang pasti, hubungan Neji Sasuke jadi lebih baik, walau harus berbohong.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~

OWARI

~o~ ~o~ ~o~ ~o~ Gimana menurut senpai semua? Review ya.


End file.
